


Intermission

by Kalira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Concert, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, on an alien planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Shiro and Keith spend a night out - an actualdate- together on a peaceful planet in a bit of downtime.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 23 of [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Concert.

Keith tucked his folded legs a little closer to his side and Shiro glanced over at him, squeezing his hand. He smiled and stretched up, brushing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek and shifting to lean just a little closer.

Shiro smiled and stole a proper kiss before looking away again, attention straying back to the stage. Keith sighed, smile lingering, and rested his chin against Shiro’s shoulder. He was enjoying the music - and the cool night air, just being _outside_ was pleasant - but Keith was deriving the most enjoyment from Shiro, honestly. Shiro looked so . . . _delighted_ to be here, warm and relaxed at Keith’s side.

Keith kissed Shiro’s shoulder, sliding the palm of his free hand down Shiro’s arm to rub the back of his own. His fingers folded a little more snugly between Keith’s and he hummed softly, not looking over again.

Keith returned his chin to his lover’s shoulder and his focus to the musicians on stage. The instruments they played were less strange than the sounds of their voices - a scale far exceeding the human vocal range - but still entirely unfamiliar. The performance was as interesting to watch as it was to the ear.

With the unfamiliar cadences and patterns of the music, it was a surprise when they ceased entirely. Keith straightened, lifting his head, wondering if that had been supposed to happen or not. He glanced around, but the other members of the audience dotted across the broad grassy slope leading down to the stage seemed unfazed. He relaxed slowly, loosening the grip he suddenly realised he had locked around Shiro’s wrist.

Shiro petted his thigh lightly. “I think it’s just-” he broke off as one of the performers stepped forwards and called out over the crowd. “An intermission.” Shiro finished after the voice died away again, laughing.

“Apparently.” Keith agreed, amused. “Want to get up and stretch?” he asked.

Shiro shook his head, and then looked past Keith, brows rising. He glanced around, but didn’t have to look far to find what had surprised his lover - almost the entire rest of the crowd scattered around them were rising and moving off, chattering amongst themselves as they went. It seemed they were the _only_ ones who didn’t want to get up and move.

“Do you need anything?” Shiro asked, and Keith looked back at him, lips curving.

“All I need is right here already.” he said without thinking. Shiro went faintly pink and he cleared his throat, looking away. Shiro squeezed his hand, pulling it closer across his own thigh, and Keith looked up at him again just as Shiro pulled _him_ closer.

Keith followed the tug and pressed easily into him, moving their twined hands so he could fit snugly against Shiro’s side. “Sure you don’t want anything else?” he asked as he brought one hand up Shiro’s chest with a feathery brush of his fingers.

“No, I’m fine. We can just wait here until they start again.” Shiro said, glancing at the stage. He wasn’t looking, making it easy for Keith as he suddenly pressed Shiro back, tipping him over into the grass and all but sprawling at his side with a grin. Shiro laughed as his back hit the ground, sliding his hand up to cradle Keith’s jaw and meeting his eyes with a soft look.

Keith leaned over him, bracing one hand in the grass. Though it was an odd bluish shade rather than a true green, the grass was otherwise just like lying in a field on Earth. Perhaps a little softer, which Keith appreciated as it tickled across his stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

“Hm. . . What might you be planning to do with me?” Shiro asked playfully, thumb sweeping over Keith’s cheek.

Keith arched his brows. “Oh, I can think of _so_ many things. . .” he teased, leaning close to let a breath carry the barely voiced words to Shiro’s ear.

Shiro swallowed, lips parting, and Keith smiled. “Better left for when we’re alone, don’t you think?” he asked as Keith bowed his head, nose brushing Shiro’s cheek.

“We’re alone right _now_.” Keith pointed out, smoothing a hand down Shiro’s arm. It was true - all the people who had been anywhere near them had trailed off after the intermission was announced. There were still people within _sight_ , but they were far enough away for at least the illusion of privacy.

“We won’t be, soon.” Shiro countered, though one of his hands was already roaming up Keith’s hip and along his side, keeping him close.

“Can’t even sneak a kiss?” Keith half-teased, murmuring the words almost against Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro hummed, eyes heavy-lidded. “You are very tempting.” he said, voice low, even as his fingers pushed into Keith’s hair, curling at the nape of his neck. He smiled and Shiro pulled Keith down to him. “Just a kiss is hard to keep to with you.” he added an instant before their mouths met.

Keith purred as he opened eagerly to the kiss, one hand sliding up Shiro’s broad chest to curl into the fabric over his shoulder. Shiro moaned softly as his tongue curled against Keith’s, his grip on Keith’s nape tightening just a little. Keith flicked his tongue teasingly and arched against his lover, nipping playfully at Shiro’s lip as he pulled away.

“You can have whatever you want of me.” Keith said breathlessly. “Always.”

Shiro’s eyes were dark. His hands framed Keith’s face and pulled him back down, tangling in his hair as Keith’s mouth slanted over his own. Keith purred, stretching against Shiro’s body, curling one heel around his lover’s calf as they kissed, though he held himself back when he wanted to sink even closer and rock into his lover under him.

Shiro arched into him, a shiver running through his body as Keith drew back enough to breathe, sucking gently at his lower lip, tongue teasing the trapped flesh. Shiro’s fingertips brushed down his neck, making him tremble and moan as he pushed for a deeper kiss again.

Shiro made an approving sound low in his throat, beginning to pull Keith more needily in against himself.

Keith startled as a melodic crashing cascade heralded the beginning of another song - the musicians had returned to the stage while they were distracted. He laughed breathlessly, feeling Shiro shaking with the same laughter below him, though his heart was racing from the surprise.

Keith bowed his head again, rubbing his nose against Shiro’s and giving him one last tender kiss before sitting up, hand smoothing down Shiro’s chest and belly. Shiro sighed and followed suit, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist and pulling him in snug.

“See? You are _entirely_ too tempting.” Shiro murmured into his ear, shifting to curl around his back, arms wrapping around his waist and thighs spread to bracket his hips. Keith laughed even as a shiver rippled down his spine, and cuddled into Shiro’s embrace.

“Everything you want,” Keith told him again, head tilting close, “later.”

“Later.” Shiro agreed, voice warm and tinged with longing, but didn’t let go, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder this time. Keith smiled and rested his hands on top of Shiro’s, paying a little less attention to the music than he had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or yell with me about fluffy feelings and fandoms in general over on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/).


End file.
